1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode element and a light-emitting diode device, in particular, to a light-emitting diode element and a light-emitting diode device in which the light-emitting diode element is flip chip mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode device includes a base substrate having a terminal, and a light-emitting diode element mounted thereon, wherein the light-emitting diode element includes an electrode unit, an optical semiconductor layer connected to the electrode unit, and an encapsulating resin layer that encapsulates the electrode unit and the optical semiconductor layer.
In such a light-emitting diode device, conventionally, the electrode unit of the light-emitting diode element and the terminal of the base substrate are connected by wire bonding. However, because of an increased amount of heat involved with improved brightness, and a decrease in brightness from wire shades, in recent years, various methods such as a method by which a light-emitting diode element is flip chip mounted on the base substrate have been examined to improve light-extraction efficiency. To be specific, in such a flip chip mounting, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-158932 has proposed disposing the electrode unit of the light-emitting diode element to face the terminal of the base substrate, and directly connecting them electrically.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-158932, to further improve light-extraction efficiency, a diffusion film formed from a metal having a high reflectance is provided on the surface of the optical semiconductor layer.